Behind the shadow
by roxelyn
Summary: Dibalik bayangan negara maju, ada kegelapan yang menghalalkan cara kotor,tapi ada yang menggunakan cara bersih, warning!: gaje, abal,typos Rate M for language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Akatsuki adalah sebuah agen rahasia jepang, bekerja dibalik bayangan, tapi siapa sangka mereka memiliki musuh mereka, anak-anak yang dihasut untuk menjadi pembunuh/" membunuh atau dibunuh?"

A/N:haiii! Roxel datang lagi *digorok* dengan ff terbaru :D. Oh ya untuk my angel :( lagi diproses ama virgo-san

Lehernya terkilir jadi dia bawanya ogah ngetik jadi yahhh kita berharap Virgo-san mau buat sampai 6k+ *ditimpuk pake granat*.

...

Seorang wanita berambut biru yang diikat sanggul kinu berjalan dikoridor tempat ia bekerja, langkah sepatu heelsnya bergema saat bersentuhan dengan keramik.

'Tap tap tap tap

Ditanganya ia memegang dokumen penting, salah satu dokumen yang diminta pemimpinya saat ini,tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan rekan kerjanya yang merupakan keturunan klan elit Uchiha.

"Ohayou Konan-sama"sapa pria itu sambil membungkukan badanya,meskipun ia dari klan elit Konan tetaplah atasanya.

Membalas sapaan bawahanya,Konan hanya tersenyum dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ketempat yang ia tuju.

Ruangan boss...

'Tap tap tap tap

Tak jarang ia berpapasan dengan bawahanya dan selalu dibalas senyuman yang selalu menghias diwajah cantiknya, hingga ia sampai dikantor atasanya.

Baru saja ia ingin memutar knop pintu, ia mendenggar suara seorang pria , "aku tidak tahu ceritaku begitu menyayat hatimu cantik" Konan mengernyitkan dahinya saat ini, siapa gerangan yang berada didalam ruangan bossnya?

"Bukan uhuk begitu uhuk un! Dan uhuk aku uhuk laki-laki tulen un!"Konan cuma terkekeh geli saat mengetahui siapa yang batuk-batuk dan ia tahu siapa yang membuat rekanya batuk.

'Cklek

"Konan-sama uhuk un" Konan menatap lelaki pirang yang kini sedang mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya didepan wajahnya dan sekali-kali terbatuk akibat asap rokok yang dihembuskan oleh klien mereka.

Tersenyum maklum akan keadaan Deidara, Konan kemudian menatap Asuma, salah satu klien mereka yang memesan agar membunuh...

Anak muridnya sendiri...

"Shikamaru terlalu melenceng dari hukum, narkoba, seks bebas, alkohol" Asuma menghela nafas saat menghitung rentetan dosa sang murid tercinta, tapi apa daya?

Shikamaru terlalu jenius buat dibunuh...

"Baiklah kami akan berusaha membunuhnya,tapi kami juga akan berusaha mengobatinya"ujar Konan sambil membuka berkas tentang Nara Shikamaru.

"Anak muda yang manis"celetuk Deidara saat dibelakang Konan, "sayang ia rusak "

"Aku berharap ia disembuhkan"

"Kami menawarkan metode brain wash" Asuma membelalakan matanya saat mendenggar tawaran Deidara.

"Kalau anda keberatan,kami akan mengeleminasinya saat ini"

"Aku lebih memilih brain wash" jawab Asuma cepat dan menatap Konan horor.

"Baiklah, Dei-chan panggilkan Tobi, ini tugasnya"Deidara mengangguk dan menghubungi rekanya yang dia jamin sudah dipulau kapuk saat ini.

"Tobi un!"Ucap Deidara tapi dibalas suara erangan eksotis dari sebrang telfone sana.

"Engghhh, berisik ! Bisakan aku tidur seharian ini setelah seminggu dibuat bergadang Fuck!" Deidara manyun...

"Salah sendiri, ada tugas brain wash buatmu!"

"Celupin aja otaknya kemesin cuci ribet amat sih!" Deidara manyun 5 cm,Konan dan Asuma terkikik geli.

"Lu sangkan cucian baju kotor"

"Kalau ga bersih sikat tu pake brush kawat" Deidara ingin membanting ponselnya,tapi sayang cicilan belum lunas.

"Seriusan ih!"

"Dua cius kok" Tobi mendadak alay gara-gara kurang tidur, " gimana mau brainwash manusianya aja kagak ada"

"Elu yang nangkap dodol!" Umpat Deidara melupakan bahwa ia agen terhormat kini menjelma sebagai agen ternoda(?).

"Lu sangka ikan gobi atau kecebong!"Asuma tertawa sambil memukul-mukul meja, memang benar ia menyewa Akatsuki, mereka penuh humor.

"Tobi-chan!"

"Tobi aja gak usah pake-chan lu sangka gue Sinchan!"Konan menepuk pundak Deidara, turut berbela sungkawa(?).

"Oke uda ga ngomongkan, oyasuminasai!"

Tuuttt tuuuttt tuuuttt

'Prekkk

Handphone ditangan Deidara sukses menyabet gelar inalilahi sementara itu Konan menepuk pundak Deidara.

"Mungkin dia kecapekan karena mengerjakan program seminggu ini" Deidara mengangguk maklum dan menatap Asuma.

"Dimana nanas busuk itu tinggal un"Asuma langsung memberi alamat lengkap murid tercinta...

...

"Sudah kukatakan aku ogah nangkep ikan gobi! Ini apa lagi nenas busuk!" Seru Tobi dari dalam mobil dan berteriak-teriak kalimat warna warni sambil memeriksa magnum rifle ditanganya.

"Hehh! Kita mau brain wash bukan eleminasi!" Seru Deidara sambil menatap horor senjata ditangan Tobi, walau Tobi tidak memiliki kemampuan tempur tapi ia jangan diremehkan dalam hal tembak menembak dan pertarungan tangan.

"Lahhh! Dia kann jenius enggak kayak elu oon"

'Jlebb

Deidara pundung dibagasi mobil yang uda sempit semakin sempit semenjak dihuni(?) Deidara saat itu.

"Jadi tu senjata buat apa?" Tanya Hidan yang uda senyam senyum gaje saat mendenggar seribu kalimat kotor dari mulut Tobi dengan 6 bahasa.

"Buat dicek kotor apa enggak"

"Bukanya buat nembak Shikamaru?"

"Nembak?-" Tobi berkedip beberapa kali"-no aku masih normal"

Krik...krik...

"Kurasa setelah menangani brainwash kau boleh tidur selamanya"celetuk Deidara setelah bangkit dari keterpurukan.

"*sigh* Tobi aku serius" ucap Hidan sambil menatap Tobi.

"Nihh" Tobi menyodorkan botol spray kepada Deidara,membuat Deidara kebingungan.

"Itu dokter nano,semprotkan kepada Shikamaru"

"Caranya?" Tobi berheadslam ria melihat kepolosan Deidara.

"Pura-puralah jadi penjual parfum mini, lagi pula aromanya seperti parfum laki-laki"

"Ok!"

...

Deidara kini mengumpat Hidan yang menyuruhnya mengenakan pakaian wanita dan menjadi spg!

'Shit!

Dia kemudian melihat kearah targetnya, Nara Shikamaru yang menghisap narkoba jenis terbaru, selintas teringat pesan terakhir Tobi sebelum ia beraksi.

'Orang sejenius apapun kalau sudah memakai narkoba, kau bunuh seratus kalipun ia tidak akan tahu, karena saat memakai narkoba ia menjadi bodoh!'

Syukurlah,karena Shikamaru sudah menghisap obat terlarang itu.

Deidara tersenyum manis dan menawarkan parfum sebenarnya,bukan dokter nano yang ia masukan dalam kantung bajunya.

"Silahkan dibeli parfumnya tuan" Shikamaru melirik kearah Deidara dan tersenyum mesum, "haii cantik"

'Glekk

Kali ini Deidara teringat pesan Hidan, 'oh iya aku lupa bilang, Shikamaru itu biseksual lo'

'Mampus aku' batin Deidara miris tapi sedikit berterima kasih karena ia dengan sigap menyemprotkan parfum itu.

"Makan tu cantik ! Dasar nanas busuk sialan!" Seru Deidara sambil menekan spray ditanganya.

'Pesshhh

Shikamaru mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya,pusing mendadak dilandanya sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya, sementara itu Tobi dimobil sudah menyiapkan serentet peralatan menyiksanya.

"Here we come" Hidan menyeringai senang, ia paling suka melihat adegan brainwash.

...

Shikamaru kini duduk disebuah kursi dengan tubuh yang diikat sehingga ia susah bergerak, ia menajamkan pendengaranya saat mendenggar langkah kaki seseorang.

"I know you wake up, don't become genius with me" Shikamaru mengumpat kesat saat siasatnya diketahui orang yang menculiknya.

'Damn't!'

Shikamaru kemudian membuka matanya dan menatap tajam kepenculiknya, alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat gurunya berdadah-dadah ria kepadanya dibalik kaca etalase.

"Mau apa kau! Uang! Akan kuberikan but let me go!"Serunya pada Tobi yang sudah dasarnya mood turun gara-gara kurang tidur semakin turun karena harus menanganinya.

"Jaga mulutmu, kau menjijikan!" Umpat Tobi sambil menjambak rambut hitam Shikamaru penuh emosi dan menamparnya.

'Plak!

Shikamaru meringgis saat merasakan perih dipipinya dan menatap gurunya yang shock.

"Sensei tolong!" Asuma ingin menolongnya,tapi ditahan Hidan.

"Ambilkan aku ember,tapi sudah diisi air es!" Perintah Tobi melalui intercom yang dipasang pada ruangan itu.

Selang beberapa menit beberapa office boy datang dengan sebuah ember besar yag dijamin tingkat suhu dinginya mengerikan.

"Nyalakan pendinginya" Shikamaru mengigil kedinginan saat ini, bagaimana juga dia bukan salah satu hero yang ada difantastic 4!

"Kau mau berubah?"

"Jadi power rangers?" Jawabnya pura-pura bodoh tapi setelah itu ia merasakan kursi bersama tubuhnya terbang menghantam tembok dibelakangnya.

'Brukhhh

Kepalanya pusing saat ini dan menatap tajam Tobi, "aku tanya betul-betul kau main-main!" Kali ini ia merasakan rambutnya ditarik paksa dan tubuhnya diseret.

"Jawab betul-betul"

"Chuihh" Shikamaru meludah kepakaian Tobi tapi setelah itu ia merasakan kepalanya dihantam sesuatu berulang kali.

'Bughh bughh bughh

Kepalanya pusing dan setelah itu ia merasakan sakit yang amat mengerikan diperutnya.

"Jawab betul-betul atau aku akan merobek paksa perutmu" Shikamaru menatap remeh pria dihadapanya.

"Persetan" kali ini gagang pisau menghantam kepalanya membuat ia pusing.

"Aku malas lama-lama, sorry Hidan"ucap Tobi melalui intercom dibalas cengiran Hidan.

Setelah itu Tobi mencelupkan kepala Shikamaru kedalam air es berulang kali, hitungan menit.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Shikamaru terbatuk beberapa kali, setelah dihantam ia juga harus disiksa begini, apa salahnya?

Metode ini tidak boleh dilihat siapapun, kaca etalase langsung tertutup otomatis membuat Hidan berdecak kesal,tapi menyeringai saat lampu diruangan isolasi itu dimatikan disusul teriakan minta tolong Shikamaru.

...

"Fuhhhh" Deidara memelototi Kisame yang asik merokok didepanya, Kisame cuma cuek bebek melihatnya.

"Jadi bagaiman keadaan Shikamaru?"Tanya Itachi memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"Dia sempat dilarikan kerumah sakit,tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi didalam sana"

"Brainwash juga membuat mental down you know?"

"Seperti yang kita lakukan pada Yagura?"Tanya Deidara sambil membuka file tentang Yagura yang sudah menjabat gelar almahrum saat ini.

"Benar..."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal brainwash, otaknya sedang tidur dimeja kantornya"ucap Kisame sambil menunjuk Tobi yang tertidur pulas diatas mejanya,membuat mereka tersenyum maklum.

"Si anak baik menjadi anak jahat"

"Ya benar..."

Tbc! *dicaplok*

Reader: thor!

Me: aku bukan thor yang tukan bawa palu jadi tukang bangunan *protes*

Reader: *cekek author*

Me: ohok uhuk lepas uhuk kdrt!

Read: bodo amat! Cerita belum selesai nambah satu, sini kami matiin elu

Me: uda uhuk mau matikok ama kerjaan uhuk uhuk ini aja jam 2 pagi uhuk!

#^abaikan yang diatas

Review ne ^,^/


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

"Aku akan membunuhmu..." Desis Tobi terhadap Hidan yang mengalami cedera patah kaki saat tugas.

"Hehh! Aku sudah nyaris mati dua jam lalu!" Balas Hidan tak kalah sengit tapi meringis kesakitan.

"Dan diantara 9 orang lainya kenapa mesti aku!" Tobi mengebrak meja disamping Hidan, membuatnya berjengit ngeri dan berduka akan nasib meja yang menjadi pelampiasan emosi tersebut.

"Entahlah, begitulah hasil lotre yang ada" kata Hidan dengan wajah ngeri saat melihat Tobi mengertakan giginya keras.

"APA! LOTRE! DASAR PEMIMPIN GILA! AKU AKAN MENYINCANGNYA ! TIDAK! AKU AKAN MENGEBIRINYA DAN MENGULITINYA SETELAH ITU AKU AKAN MEMISAHKAN DAGINGNYA DARI TULANGNYA DAN AKAN AKU UMPANKAN PADA HIU!"

Pein, pemimpin akatsuki itu hanya bisa mematung didepan pintu dengan wajah pucat pasi dan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras dari tubuhnya.

"Di-di ke-kebi-kebiri.." Pein segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan asetnya yang terancam karena kebodohanya menyetujui ide Deidara dengan lotre."Holy Shit!"

"Jadi aku hanya perlu menyamar menjadi apa tadi?"Tanya Tobi yang sudah meredakan emosinya setelah menelan beberapa butir aspirin yang diberikan Sasori kepadanya.

"Bartender..."

"Oke..."Tobi sedikit ragu tentang penyamaranya kali ini, "siapa yang kutangkap?"

"Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi.." Jawab Sasori sambil membolak balikan file tentang Kakashi.

"Dia gay.."

"Ya dan dia akan berhenti setelah 'miliknya' aku remukan.." Kata Tobi sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Aku lupa bilang kalau Kakashi petarung handal bahkan saat mabuk sekalipun.." Ringis Sasori sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Aku akan membunuhnya" gumam Tobi sambil berjalan kearah sebuah bar yang letaknya diasingkan dari keramaian. Tobi hanya mengenakan kaus santai dan celana jeans biasa dia bersyukur tidak disuruh menjadi perayu buat kaum gay.

"Maaf aku terlambat" kata Tobi saat sampai didalam bar tersebut, pemilik bar itu hanya menganguk dan menyuruh Tobi cepat bekerja.

Tobi sedikit kewalahan saat disuruh membuat beraneka macam minuman cocktail dan minuman keras lainya, sungguh dia tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana rasa minuman itu.

"Heyy manis!" Seru seseorang kepada Tobi, membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria berambut silver jabrik tengah melambai kearahnya.

"Temani aku minum!" Serunya lagi, Tobi menggeleng dan kembali kepekerjaanya. Pria itu mendesis tidak senang, dia terpesona akan wajah Tobi yang mengingatkanya akan mantan sahabatnya yang memutuskan persahabatan mereka karena dia mencoba memperkosa sahabatnya.

Yang membedakan mereka hanya warna mata Tobi yang merah menyala dalam gelapnya bar tersebut serta garis wajahnya yang tegas itu, tapi senyuman yang dilempar Tobi kepada para pelanggan membuatnya mendesis tak suka, senyuman itu hanya untuknya dan dirinya!

"Heyy!" Pria itu berjalan kearah meja bartender, Tobi menoleh kearahnya dan baru menyadari bahwa ia berhadapan dengan targetnya saat ini.

'Perfect' batinya dan mengabaikan Kakashi yang kesal bukan main karena diabaikan begitu saja seakan-akan ia tidak ada disana dan memang pantas diabaikan.

"Heyy! Kau Obito yang menyamarkan?"

"Maaf aku sibuk sekarang" kata Tobi singkat dan padat sambil sibuk membuat minuman yang lainya.

"Kau Obitokan?" Tanya Kakashi sekali lagi dengan penekanan disetiap nada kalimatnya.

Kakashi harus sedikit mengakui bahwa pria dihadapanya sedikit mengerikan saat menatapnya dengan sepasang mata tersebut, garis wajahnya yang selalu serius saat menatapnya tapi melembut saat melayani pelangganya, sialan!

"Aku berbicara kepadamu!" Seru Kakashi sambil menjambak rambut Tobi kasar sehingga kepalanya terdonngak keatas, gelas dan botol-botol minuman yang dimeja berjatuhan karena tindakan Kakashi tadi.

"Lihat kearahku!"Bentaknya dan menampar pipi kiri Tobi kasar.

'Plak

"Lepaskan!" Seru Tobi tapi tenaga Kakashi lebih kuat darinya, 'Hidan sialan kau harus mentraktirku alkohol!'

"Tidak! Tapi kau harus menemaniku minum!" Kakashi menggeret Tobi kemeja dan berteriak kepada pelayan agar membawanya Teqquila dan semacamnya.

"Aku bukan peminum!"

"Tidak apa-apa! Sekali saja" kata Kakashi memaksa "aku yang bayar"

"Umm.. Baiklah..."Pelayan tersebut datang dengan dua gelas besar tequilla dan bir hitam.

"Habiskan dan minum sebanyak yang kau mau.." Tobi mengambil gelas berisi tequila dan meneguknya sampai habis tak terisisa sedikitpun, membuat Kakashi sedikit kagum karena tequilla bukanlah minuman biasa kadar alkoholnya.

"Kau bilang kau bukan peminum.." Kata Kakashi sambil memberi gelas berisi bir hitam itu kepada Tobi. Tobi menerimanya dan mengangkat gelasnya "bukan berarti aku ini anak baik.." Dan meminumnya lagi sampai habis.

"Haha aku meremehkanmu.." Kakashi mulai meminum minumanya dengan santai.

"Aku sudah menemanimu minum, aku harus kembali bekerja" kata Tobi bersiap-siap beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Belum..temani aku sampai mabuk"kata Kakashi yang langsung menghabiskan minumanya dan memesan enam botol besar bir dengan kadar alkohol tinggi.

'Seperti aku bisa mabuk saja' batin Tobi sambil menghela nafas lelah dan mengambil botol bir itu, " awas hangover" kata Tobi memperingati, tapi Kakashi sudah duluan hangover dan kepalanya tergeletak diatas meja.

"Tumbang?" Tobi melihat kearah botol bir yang dipesan Kakashi, lima botol kosong dan satu botol masih utuh ditangan Tobi.

Tobi kemudian menggendong Kakashi seperti karung beras, Kakashi yang pingsan hanya bisa bercegukan ria dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang aneh dan didiamkan Tobi.

Pemilik bar itu tidak senang karena tindakan Tobi yang seakan-akan ingin menculik pelangganya, ia kemudian berjalan kearah Tobi dengan terburu-buru.

"Heiii! Heiii! Berhenti! Penculik!" Seru pemilik itu tapi Tobi tetap berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang kemudian berjalan kearah pemilik bar itu dan mengeluarkan kartu identitasnya.

"Diam atau kupastikan otakmu kutancapkan belati.." Desis Tobi sambil mengeluarkan belati yang tersemat manis di pingangnya dan tertutupi pakaianya. Pemilik bar itu menganguk saat melihat kartu identitas milik Tobi dia semakin gugup.

"K-k-kau.." Cicit pemilik bar itu dan Tobi menatapnya tajam. "Jangan kau hubungi akatsuki tempatku menyamar atau tempat busuk ini aku tutup.."Pemilik bar itu menganguk cepat-cepat dan segera mengizinkan Tobi segera pergi meninggalkan tempatnya segera.

"Semoga kalian tidak melakukan kesalahan sekecilpun Konan..."Gumam pemilik toko yang bernama Nagato itu dengan miris, "kalian ada dalam masalah besar..."

"Engghhh dimana aku.."Gumam Kakashi yang baru sadar dan merasakan kepalanya yang seperti dihantam martil berton- ton beratnya.

"Digorong-gorong bawah tanah" jawab Tobi sambil menikmati rokoknya, "jangan protes!"

"Apa tidak ada tempat lain!" Desis Kakashi tidak suka menatap Tobi dengan tajam. "Kita seperti tikus got saja!"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal tikus, yang besar baru melintasi kakimu" kata Tobi santai dan duduk diatas tong bekas tua yang dibuang disana.

"Katakan apa yang kau dapat selama kepemimpinan Danzou" kata Tobi 'to the point' dan malas bertele-tele.

"Anbu hitamnya kembali bergerak! Dan kenapa aku harus mendapatkan peran gay!"

"Kau hampir memperkosa adikku saat mabuk, itu hukumanmu.."Tobi menghisap rokoknya lagi dan menikmati kebisingan diatas sana.

"Kau tahu dimana putra Minato-sama?"Tanya Kakashi lemas saat tidak menemukan putra pemimpin mereka yang sesungguhnya saat ini.

"Fuuhh entahlah" Tobi menghembuskan asap rokoknya dan membuat Kakashi terbatuk-batuk karenanya.

"Aku sudah memberimu informasi dan aku masih menjadi burnonan Akatsuki dan anbu sialan itu!" Seru Kakashi emosi.

"Kabar terakhir yang kudengar dia berada di Chicago bersama Obito, kau tahu Obito ditugaskan melindunginya.." Kata Tobi sambil mematikan rokok yang masih banyak itu.

"Kalau mereka tahu kau bukan berada dipihak mereka, kau bisa dibunuh..."

"Seperti mereka bisa membunuhku saja, gedung itu adalah bom aktif bagi mereka dan aku yang mengatur isi rancanganya.."

"Kau naive sekali.." Kata Kakashi menyeringai layaknya setan, "kau terlalu percaya diri..."

"Heyy! Untuk apa kami dilatih buat membunuh kalau tidak naive! Lagi pula aku belum ikhlas kalau sepupuku masih disana" balas Tobi sengit dan mempelototi Kakashi.

"Seperti kau bisa memegang senjata saja.." Kata Kakashi menggoda tapi dia harus menelan ludahnya dengan susah saat sebuah belati hampir menyabet nyawa 'adiknya'

'Jlebbb

"Bicara sekali lagi akan kupastikan masa depanmu hancur.."Tobi mendesis senang saat melihat wajah pucat Kakashi.

"Baiklah aku akan diam! Tapi bagaimana kau kembali kemarkas..?" Tobi melempar sebuah revolver kearah Kakashi dan Kakashi sigap menangkapnya."Ini untuk apa?"

"Tembak aku di perut, kaki dan tangan.. Mereka akan percaya kau melawan.." Jawab Tobi singkat padat dan jelas.

"T-tapi.."

"Sekarang!"

'Dorr!

'Dorr!

'Dorr!

"Ukhh..." Tobi ambruk "sekarang h-hilangkan s-sidik j-jariku " Kakashi menganguk dan mengelap revolver itu hinga bersih dan memenuhinya dengan sidik jarinya.

Tobi berjalan kearah tembok gorong-gorong, "l-lari..uhuk.." Kakashi menurutinya dan segera berlari keluar, "jangaq menghantuiku bila kau mati!" Teriaknya sambil berlari keluar dari gorong-gorong itu.

Setelah memastikan Kakashi cukup jauh dari dirinya , Tobi kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelfone Sasori agar menjemputnya.

"Yo bro! Apa kau berhasil.."

"Kenapa ukhh tidak ada yang bilang dia membawa revolver! Uhuk.." Bentak Tobi berakting marah dan menahan sakit diperutnya yang terus mengucurkan darah segar.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja kann.."

"Bila kau tanya keadaanku, aku SANGAT BAIK-BAIK saja" kata Tobi sengaja menekankan kata-katanya.

"Apa yang terjadi kepadamu?"Tanya Sasori cemas.

"Aku tertembak di bagian perut sisi kanan dan tangan serta kaki, dan belati sialan ini menancap diperut sisi kiriku!" Seru Tobi sambil merogoh belati miliknya, "aku menunggu kalian disini! Gorong-gorong! ASAP!"

'Piipp!

"Kakashi kau membayar mahal atas pengorbananku" kata Tobi dan mengambil belati miliknya dan menancapkanya diperut sisi kirinya.

"Tobi!" Seru Deidara cemas sambil menelusuri gorong-gorong itu dan berlari-lari kecil diikut Kakuzu dan Kisame dibelakangnya.

"Dia disana!" Teriak Kakuzu sambil menujuk kearah Tobi yang berusaha tetap sadar dengan menahan perih diperutnya karena ide 'jeniusnya'.

"Cukup lama untuk kalian sampai, aku kesepian disini.."Kata Tobi sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Dimana belatinya?"Tanya Kakuzu mencari belati tersebut.

"Sudah kubuang , refleks karena saat mencabutnya sakitnya bukan main! Kau mau merasakanya?"Tanya Tobi sinis membuat Kakuzu terkekeh kecil karena kikuk.

"Kau bisa jalan?"Tanya Kisame telmi.

"Yahh aku bisa berjalan"kata Tobi dan berusaha berdiri, "kalian teman yang baik.." Desis Tobi sambil berjalan terseok-seok menuju jalan keluar dengan tangan yang melingkar diperutnya yang terluka.

"Heyy heyy! Kami bercanda!" Seru Kakuzu berlari kearah Tobi dan segera menopang tubuhnya, Tobi segera melingkarkan tangan kananya kebahu Kakuzu.

"Aku terlanjur sakit hati kepada kalian, nyaris diperkosa dan dibunuh disaat yang bersamaan.. Greatt! Aku mencintai kalian!"

"Heyy..! Kau sudah terluka masih bisa marah juga?"

"Diam dan bawa aku kerumah sakit!"

"Dimana Kakashi?"Tanya Deidara.

"Kabur!" Semuanya diam menerima jawaban Tobi, Kakuzu menatap Tobi dengan tajam. "Bagaimana bisa dia kabur!"

"Lain kali beri informasi yang lengkap! Tak ada yang bilang bahwa dia memiliki segudang granat ditubuhnya!"

"Kau melalaikan tugasmu!" Seru Kisame horor.

"Sudah cukup, bawaa aku kerumah sakit!"

"Tidak! Kita dengar apa keputusan Pein saat mendengar kegagalanmu! Membiarkanmu hidup atau mati!" Seru Deidara, setengah menggoda Tobi yang mendesis tak senang.

"Aku bersumpah bila kalian tidak membawaku kerumah sakit sekarang kalian akan merasakan akibatnya!"

"Lihat dia masih bisa marah-marah! Itu tandanya sehat!" Sahut Kisame takjub tapi sedikit kasihan dan bersalah karena menggoda rekanya yang terluka.

Tobi cuma bisa pasrah saat digoda rekanya,tapi dia terpaksa harus mengalah pada ketidak mampuan tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Perlahan tubuhnya ambruk dan apabila tidak ditangkap Kakuzu dengan sigap mungkin ia sudah mencium tanah.

"Shit! Kita terlalu banyak bercanda! Fuck!"Umpat Deidara panik dan segera membantu Kakuzu membopong tubuh Tobi yang pingsan itu.

"Yeahh and we must be fuckingly killed bye leader..." Gumam Kisame..

"Ohhh shit.."

"Oke? Apa katamu tadi! Tobi koma?"Tanya Kisame horor saat mendengar penjelasan dokter tadi.

"Tentu saja koma.. Lukanya sudah lama terkena angin dan dia sudah kehabisan darah. Sebuah keajaiban dia bisa bertahan dua jam" kata dokter bernama Shizune itu ketus.

"Ohh shit! Leader will kill us!" Seru Kisame horor tapi Shizune kembali masuk kedalam kamar Tobi. "Aku harus memeriksanya lebih detail, dan jangan harap bisa menguping karena kamar I.C.U kedap suara!" Seru Shizune sambil membanting pintu kamar dan menutup jendela dengan horden disana.

"Well berhenti berpura-pura tidur" celetuk Shizune ketus sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tabung berisi cairan hijau.

"Biarkan aku tidur..aku bukan robot yang akan abadi " desis Tobi tapi menyeringai saat melihat apa yang Shizune bawa.

"Biar aku ganti batraimu" kata Shizune sambil mengeluarkan pisau kecil.

Tobi menganguk dan membiarkan Shizune mengerjakan pekerjaanya, "kau tahu jadi manusia setengah mesin ini like shit!"

"Dan untuk ukuran setengah mesin kau memiliki banyak perasaan"kata Shizune saat memasukan botol berisi cairan itu kedalam tubuh Tobi.

"Weewww baterai untuk tiga tahun habis sebulan" celetuk Shizune saat mengeluarkan botol kosong.

"Mereka bukan manusia kau tahu, aku sampai-sampai harus menjadi kelelawar abadi untuk mereka" kata Tobi dan merasa lebih baik saat baterainya diisi.

"Lagi pula kau akan ke markas saat misimu selesai...dan kau akan beristirahat penuh sampai misi selanjutnya.."

"Kau benar.." Tobi melihat kelangit-langit rumah sakit."Terkadang aku merasa berjalan dengan kamera menyorotiku.."

"Itu karena jiwa aslimu mati, tapi DNA dari lamamu membuat kami memprogram semua ingatan lamamu"

"Entah kenapa aku seperti Astro boy" celetuk Tobi polos dan menatap Shizune. "Kami diciptakan sebagai mesin pembunuhkan?"

"Minato-sama yang menciptakan kalian..bukan aku ataupun Tsunade-sama..."

Tbc

Bingungnya? Disini Danzou mengambil kursi kepemimpinan Konoha dari Minato, Minato menghilang setelah pengkhianatan Danzou.

Dia punya anak bernama Naruto dan satu Oc author, Obito ditugaskan menjaga mereka berdua dan Obito sama seperti Tobi..

Humanbot(?)

Minato menciptakan Humanbot saat kematian Obito yang tewas karena melindunginya dulu, karena terpukul Minato menciptakan Obito dan Tobi, saudaranya yang meninggal karena tugasnya memata-matai Danzou terbongkar(?)

Akatsuki itu kelompok yang masih dirahasiakan apa tujuanya dari virgo-san *lirik dia yang lagi pasang muka dua belas malam*

Tobi disini itu robot setengah manusia dan Author terinspirasi dari Astro boy pas nonton Transfomer 4 karena salah satu pemerannya ada yang nyebutin quotes alien vs predator :v "musuh dari musuhku adalah temanku :v"

Sorry lama minna san ^o^/

Soalnya author lupa kalau cerita ini belum finish :v dan author bakalan edit char di cerita ini :v

Soalnya ada akatsuki doang sih :v

Dann author baru disekap virgo-san buat bantuin dia :(

Hweee!

Roxelyn -sign-out-


End file.
